I'll be by your side again soon
by LokiGirl
Summary: Mayura died, but she said she'd come back.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Wish I did. And just because I got an internship doesn't mean I got money. It all goes to college. Stupid tution. But hey, Loki and the other Norse gods are mine. Got to love ancestry sometimes.

* * *

**I'll be by your side again soon**

**Autumn:**

Quietly he watched his best friend grieve in front of the gravestone of his recently deceased wife, Daidouji Mayura. She had been good for Loki. She had loved and cherished him even when the gods had been against him. But Mayura had been a mortal, and as such had aged and died seemingly right before the gods' very eyes. Standing only slightly behind Loki were his two sons, Fenrir and Yamino. They too were grieving for the loss of their stepmother.

It had been only for a short period of time, a mere seventy years, but it was a long time for the mortal world and almost nothing looked like it had when the gods had first come down right after Loki's banishment from Asgard. Narugami shook his head, unsure of how his thoughts had traveled to Loki's banishment. He tried not to think about it too much, since it made absolutely no sense. One minute Odin had been trying to kill Loki by any means possible and the next Odin was back to being friendly with him. But what had made even less sense were Mayura's last words to Loki--I'll be by your side again soon. It's not like she would rise from the grave. Hel kept all who she claimed as hers.

Bringing his mind back onto the weather he was supposed to be watching Narugami glared up at the sky. It was becoming more threatening by the minute. As the god of thunder, he was bound and determined that Loki would have plenty of time for his final goodbye. But it looked like that today the weather was even beyond the control of the gods as it began to sprinkle. "Loki, it's starting to rain. I can't hold it off anymore."

Loki kept his gaze on Mayura's gravestone for a moment more. "Let's go Thor."

"Are you sure?" asked Narugami.

Loki stood up and turned his tear stained face towards his friend. "There's no reason for me to stay here anymore."

Thor nodded at that. The other gods had only stayed on Midgard because Loki had, and Loki had only stayed because of Mayura. Somberly the funeral party made their way to the hoverbus that was to take them back to Asgard.

**Winter:**

Not even a year later Thor, who couldn't seem to get rid of the name Narugami, was once again comforting Loki while the rest of Asgard was celebrating. Yesterday Frigg had given birth to the first goddess in centuries. There was just one problem—she had ruby red eyes. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence Loki. You have red eyes when you get angry don't you? And Sigyn has golden red hair."

Loki snickered half-heartedly and sighed. "Sigyn..."

"Aren't you even going to go see her?"

"No," he answered blandly.

"Loki, she's the one you're destined to marry. Don't you want to get to know the one that'll love you for the rest of eternity?" asked Narugami in a slightly confused voice.

"No. Fate can't make me love her. Not, not like Mayura."

"Loki..."

**Spring:**

He was sitting by himself on the windblown field. Wildflowers grew abundantly in patches throughout the meadow, their individual fragrances blending into a sweet perfume. But Loki paid no head to the beauty around him.

Suddenly a flower was right before him, held by a very small hand. "Hello." Loki turned his head to see a little girl leaning sideways with a broad smile. Her hair was gently whipping in the wind. "What's your name? My name is Sigyn."

He looked away. "Loki."

Her hand tapped against his. "Here, here. This is for you."

Loki took the flower. The petals were a vibrant shade of pink that slowly changed into a pale pink-yellow at the center. He looked back up at Sigyn. "Why?"

"You looked sad." Suddenly Sigyn pouted. "Should I get another one?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Huh?"

"You're still sad. Maybe one flower doesn't have enough power?"

He sighed. "Sigyn, flowers don't have..."

Sigyn interrupted him. "Mama says that flowers have the power to make sad people happy. Isn't that amazing! I'll get another one. That'll work!" She twirled around in a circle before making her way to the nearest patch of flowers. Loki watched her as she made her way back to him out of breath. "There!" she said, handing Loki his second flower of the day.

She stared at him intensely for a few seconds. "Did it work?"

A small smile spread across his face before Loki began to softly laugh.

"It worked! It worked!" Sigyn giggled gleefully as she jumped up and down. "It's amazing!"

"Is amazing a favorite word of yours?"

"Yup! I like amazing things!" she said, nodding.

Loki rolled his eyes. She was so much like—her.

Sigyn looked sadly at Loki. "Are you sad because you don't have anyone to play with either? I always have to play by myself because all the grownups are busy or don't want to play."

"What about Honoss and Magni?"

"They say they're too old to play_baby_ games," sulked Sigyn.

Loki nodded to himself. Although Magni and Honoss were closest in age to Sigyn they were centuries older than her and much past the age of playing childhood games.

"Magni stays in the smelly armory all day and Honoss only wants to talk about boys." she said making a face.

Loki laughed. "I'm a boy."

"That's different."

"How so?" asked Loki, intrigued.

"Because you're not trying to kiss me while I'm pretending that I don't want to be kissed when I really do want to be kissed." She made another face.

"Ahh. Sigyn?"

She looked straight into his eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you lonely?"

Sigyn's eyes became wet and she nodded as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Loki held her gently and rubbed her back softly as Sigyn cried. "Do you feel better now?"

Sigyn nodded sleepily. "You're really nice Mr. Loki. I wish you could be my friend."

"Sigyn?" Loki asked, but there was no response. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He sighed and rested her on his lap. Sigyn looked so much like a child he and Mayura might have had. Tenderly he ran his fingers through her golden-pink hair. "What am I going to do with you Sigyn?"

Sigyn woke up hours later to the sight of dark brownish-red hair and a pair of large green eyes hovering above her. Hazily she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

The figure above her smiled. "So you've finally woken up huh?" asked a young boyish voice.

She blinked again. "Who are... Loki?"

The figure smiled again and nodded. "You wanted someone to play with."

Sigyn quickly stood up. "But you're..."

He moved over to whisper in her ear. "It'll be our secret, okay?"

Sigyn's face lit up with a bright smile. "Amazing!"

Loki smiled and laughed before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. Leaning towards her, he gave Sigyn a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek and began to run.

Sigyn stood there frozen for a moment before wiping off her face. "I'll get you for that," she yelled as she began to chase after him.

**Summer:**

Sigyn was desperate as she waited in seeming calmness for Loki in the parlor. She hadn't yet thought of a plan on how to kiss Loki and make him 'it'. Or rather she hadn't thought of a plan that would be proper behavior for the youngest daughter of Odin. Their rather odd sort of tag turned stealth-trick-sabotage tag had started the first day she had met Loki. When she had finally caught up with him she had immediately given Loki a big sloppy wet kiss back and yelled, "You're it!" Loki still seriously played their little game. He wasn't the sort to back down from a challenge, especially not one that in a way he had initiated. Sigyn of course could have stopped the game at any moment she felt like, but as hard as it was to sneak a kiss onto Loki's cheek time after time, she couldn't end it. Absentmindedly she brought her hand up to her mouth, lost in thought.

"Haven't thought of anything again?" asked Loki cheekily as he walked into the room with a broad smile. He was in his true form, having not transformed into a younger version of himself in several years. Sigyn had grown out of the need for that sort of company over a half century ago.

"Nothing."

"Perhaps you should admit defeat. It has been ten years since my last turn."

"Never."

Loki looked over her critically. "You dressed up today."

"Isn't a girl allowed to dress up once in a while?"

Loki raised his eyebrows.

"I want to impress a boy," she admitted reluctantly.

"Where did the little Sigyn who didn't want to hear Honoss talk about boys all day go?" Loki asked teasingly. Sigyn blushed. "You want him to kiss you?" She nodded mutely. "Does he want to kiss you?"

She blushed again. "I don't know."

Loki laughed. "Poor little Sigyn."

She pouted and stuck out her tongue. "Loki's mean."

"It'll freeze like that, and then no one would want to kiss you."

"Funny." She paused for a moment as suddenly an idea came to her. "Would you like to go on a picnic?"

"I thought you wanted to impress a boy today. Or is that why we're going? We'll just 'happen' to meet said boy on the way?" he said with a wink.

Sigyn fidgeted. "Maybe..."

"I guess I'll go then. Sounds... fun."

Sigyn looked at Loki warily before jumping up out of her chair. "What would you like to eat?"

A little while later Sigyn was setting the picnic about the blanket. She took a quick peek at Loki and blushed. "I hope he comes."

"You're turning red."

She ignored him and began to look about before gasping. Loki turned his head to see who it was that had captured Sigyn's attention and she kissed him on the cheek. "You're it."

Loki turned his attention back to Sigyn, realizing that the whole thing had been a ruse to catch him off guard. "That was good."

Sigyn blushed. Loki rarely ever complimented her. She might be Loki's friend, but Loki was still Loki, and scathing sarcastic comments were much more common than kind words unless he was trying to be sweet with you.

Loki pounced and tried to kiss her back while she was distracted by his nice words, but Sigyn had been caught off guard like this three times before and jerked away. Instead of kissing her check he caught her lips.

He lingered in shock before abruptly pulling away. "I didn't mean to do that—sorry," he stammered softly.

"Did you like it?" asked Sigyn curiously as she began to turn red as a tomato.

"I... ah..." Loki had never thought about Sigyn that way before. She'd always been the little girl he and Mayura had never had. But Sigyn wasn't his daughter nor was she _little_ anymore. Loki looked at her like it was the first time he had ever met her.

"Loki?"

He leaned towards her. "Why didn't I notice how beautiful you were before?"

"Beautiful?"

"I should have seen it earlier. I'm sorry Sigyn."

"Sorry for what?" she asked confused and flustered. His eyes shown with a clarity that made her want to shiver. It was as if he had just had an epiphany.

Loki leaned in closer and cupped her face. "May I kiss you?" He didn't wait for her answer before closing the small gap between them.

They eventually broke the kiss and Loki pulled Sigyn to sit on his lap. After catching her breath Sigyn whispered softly into Loki's ear. "I love you Loki-kun.

He pulled back and blinked. "Loki-kun? How do you..."

"Hel owed me one," she said, snuggling back into Loki. "I told you I'd be by your side again soon, Loki-kun." Sigyn smiled. She now had all she ever wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by Windborn's 30 Kisses chapter 4: Sweetness. 


End file.
